


Family Day

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Dean meets your family (who don't know you're a hunter) for the first time?





	Family Day

“Take a deep breath,” you whispered. “You’ll be fine.”

“I hate meeting family,” Dean muttered.

“I know,” you laughed, patting his arm affectionately. “But it’s only a couple of hours. Just use your FBI voice and you’ll be fine.”

“My nice FBI voice or my asshole FBI voice?” he asked seriously.

“Dean,” you sighed.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, taking your hand as you knocked on your parent’s front door. “Asshole FBI voice it is.”

You would have punched him if your mother hadn’t opened the door at the moment. You smiled widely at her, the fakest smile you could muster.

Seeing your family, spending time with your family, was always a trial, especially since they had no idea you were a hunter. They thought you were a barista at Starbucks. In fact, your mother was always and forever bemoaning the fact that you’d left college to sell coffee. Except you’d actually left college after you’d nearly been killed by a vampire. College had seemed a little ridiculous after you’d found out what lived in the shadows of the world.

You’d been hunting, and lying to your family, for nearly ten years when you met up with the Winchesters. You and Dean had pretty much been a couple from the very beginning. And despite the plethora of lies you told your family about your life, you had decided you weren’t going to lie about Dean or how you felt about him. So here you were.

Dean behaved himself way better than you’d expected. He was polite and easygoing, he even managed to make your father smile, joking and laughing with him as they watched a ballgame on TV. When they disappeared into the garage to talk cars, you knew he’d won him over your.

Your grandmother was completely enamored with Dean, smiling and laughing at everything he said. She followed him around, sticking some kind of food in his face every five minutes, telling him nothing made her happier than to see a man eat.

And to your surprise, your mother pulled you aside, gushing about how wonderful he was, how handsome he was and how lucky you were to find such a great guy. You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

When it was finally time to leave, you had to practically peel your grandmother off of his arm and stop your father from bringing up yet another irrelevant car question. Your mother just stood off to the side, smiling widely. You breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind you, your family’s voices fading away.

Dean slid his arm around your waist as you walked back to his car, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head as he pulled you flush against his body.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“For what?” you asked. “Forcing you to hang out with my family?”

Dean shook his head. “For giving me a chance to feel normal for one day.”


End file.
